Leaves will fall
by Biggest Percabeth Fan
Summary: Leafkit of Shadowclan has an exciting life. Teased by everyone and even her siblings she must face life's surprises. She is determined to figure out what life is. Will she live long enough to do it?
1. Prolouge

_Please don't say bad things in the comments that i have horrible prolouges! This is my second story so far ad i know this prolouge is really short but I don't write very long chapters so... yeah. And check out my other story! Thanks!_

Prolouge

The brown she-cat dashed around. Her thick brown fur fluffed up. She didn't want to do this! She couldn't handle it! All the pressure and comments... she hated it.

She saw the tom. He waited at the border. His yellow eyes gleamed and his blue gray fur shined under the moonlit night.

"Your here!" The she-cat cried.

"As if I wouldn't get your message." He said.

"Y-you must take them."

"Now?" "They wouldn't stand a chance!" He mewed.

"They would never face me in battle." She whispered.

"They wouldn't know who you were either." He cried.

"This is what is best for them!" She yowled.

"Go!" She commanded. "Go!"

The tom dashed away with them. The poor things. What would happen to them? They wouldn't stand a chance. How could he sneak them in? He was usually best known for his honesty but this time he would have to lie.

He desperately tried to keep them warm. They mewled confused. "You'll understand when your older." He whispered.

The small brown one reminded him so much of her though...

_Tell me what you think in the reviews! You guys are so awesome! Tell me if I'm doing something wrong and give me tips. (:_


	2. A swim in death

_I know Leafkit is kind of stupid in this chapter but hey she's a kit what do you expect? And anyway she gets smarter. In case your wondering. On with the story!_

Leafkit sat there bored. Her two sisters were playing with a mossball.

"C-can I play?" She squeaked.

Their smile faded.

Leafkit waited. Her brown fur fluffed up. It did that when she was nervous. Her amber eyes gleamed hoping they would say yes. They never did.

Her sisters: Mousekit, and Graykit looked at each other and then smiled at her.

"Of course you can play!" Mousekit said.

Leafkit was shocked and surprised. She was always told she was too small to play and she might get run over by the mossball because of how tiny she was.

"We're gonna play a game called "Swim in the river." Graykit said with a thin smile.

"We just invented it and we're going to let YOU go first!" Mousekit purred.

Leafkit was shocked they were letting her do this.

"Alright let's do it!" She squeaked.

"First part in the game is we have to pretend to sneak out of camp and not let the warriors see us!" Mousekit mewed.

"I can do that!" Leafkit said eagerly.

They crept in brambles sneaking out of camp. She heard her father's footsteps but stayed hidden. Finally they were out of camp.

"Now what?" She asked panting.

"Now we make it to Riverclan territory!" Graykit announced.

"This doesn't seem like a very fun game if we're breaking the warrior code to do it." Leafkit said doubtful.

"The warrior code is for warriors but we're kits!" Graykit said.

"You've got a good point..." she said.

"Then let's go!" Mousekit yowled.

Once they reached Riverclan territory Leafkit saw a river. The river was raging. They called it 'Death River' because so many cats had died from it.

"Next step is for you to jump in that river." Graykit said.

"This is another tri-" she never got to finish before she felt a push and was swept into icy currents getting swept under being cut by sharp rocks.

She yowled for help but only bubbles came from under the water.

_Before I finish up this chapter i'd like to thank the people that have supported me once again which are Jaysong and Sunnydrop. You guys are amazing! Thanks for the support!_


	3. The mysterious murderer

_So anyway I want to let you know you guys are awesome and by that I mean Jaysong because she only one who reviewed! Keep the reviews up and I'll add you to the story!_

Leafkit struggled desperately trying to swim. She managed to get her tiny nose above water. Then she saw a wonderful thing. It was a dash of gray fur jumping in the water.

She felt grateful. She remembered feeling wet fur brush against her own fur then she blacked out.

She opened her eyes seeing many strange cats. The only ones she recognized were the awful ones that tried to drown her. Her sisters had tried to murder her. But why? Sure they were rude but murderers? No it couldn't be.

They looked pale and guilty as they padded up to her.

"Your in Riverclan." Mousekit said gulping.

"A Riverclan cat named Jaysong jumped in the river to rescue you." Graykit added.

"Why did you try to drown me?" She hissed.

"We didn't!" Graykit promised.

"A scary cat told us to!" Mousekit cried.

Leafkit believed them. They never lied to her after all.

"I believe you." She coughed. "But please tell me what did this cat look like?"

"She had white fur and a tuft of black fur on her chest!" Mousekit sqeaked.

"And lots of scars!" Graykit added. "Lots..." she murmered again.

"I see." Leafkit said.

This cat was obiously not from the clans but she was determined to find out who this mysterious murderer was.


	4. The conversation with Jaysong

_I know i don't update this story as much as my other one but I still update about twice a day! Check for new chapters, they will be made soon! Thank you Jaysong, your so amazing! Annnnd i need more OC's! submit your cat! On with the story..._

Leafkit was angry at everyone. Leafkit was angry at life itself.

_Why would you let this happen Starclan? Why me?_ She thought in her head.

Jaysong padded up to her. "Do not get angry at me, or Mousekit, or Graykit." she mewed silently.

"You'll be back in Shadowclan as soon as your healed." she said. "We told your father and he accepted it." she added.

"I'm not angry at you Jaysong." she said to the young beautiful she-cat.

"I want to find out who the murderer is and what life is."

"That's a big challenge for such a small kit." Jaysong said. "It took me a while to figure out what life was." she mewed.

"You know?" Leafkit said suddenly feeling strong and full of energy.

She purred. "If you let me help you find this murderer I will tell you what life is." she murmered.

"Help please!" Leafkit said eagerly without hesitation.

"Alright young one I will help Jaysong said with a smile.

"What do you know about him?" she said, her face turning serious.

"All know so far is that he's a tom with lots of scars." she reported.

"First we have to find out what clan he's in." she meowed.

"I think he's a rogue or loner." Leafkit said.

"Ah young one never be fooled by appearences." Jaysong said. "You have much to learn."

"Lets go investigate." she said with a wide grin and a small purr.

_I know boring chapter but I had to make Jaysong a character for being so kind to me when i first joined! Right when I joined you sent me a pm Jaysong! Your amazing!_

_xoxo -Robinwing_


	5. A gathering for kits?

_New chapter! By the way I just made my new forum Diamondclan! So please join anyway! I'd like to thank Sunnydrop for her amazing comments! Your the best Sunnydrop!_

Leafkit was amazed at how friendly this Riverclanner was when she hardly knew her. She dipped her head in respect, she had earned her respect with her wise comments.

"Who do we know that's a tom with a lot of scars?" Jaysong questioned.

"Well for apprentices we have: Dawnpaw, and Honeypaw from Thunderclan.

Jaysong cut her off before she could name the warriors. "Let's start with apprentices and go to warriors later." Jaysong said.

Leafkit admired Jaysong even if she was in Riverclan she wasn't a stupid fishbrain like the rest of them.

"We're just going to bounce in there and demand Dawnpaw, and Honeypaw?" she asked.

"No, the gathering is tonight." she said looking up at the full moon rising high in the sky.

Riverclan offered for you to go to see your clan so you can sneak in and ask Honeypaw, and Dawnpaw a few questions.

Leafkit nodded. "It sounds like a good idea." she mewed.

The leader was already getting the cats together for a meeting and arranging who would go.

Jaysong was going as well as her and some others.

Excitement surged through her as well as energy.

"Sorry, kits are never allowed to got to gatherings." she said.

Then Mousekit and Graykit came up.

"Wow we're going to a gathering!" they said bouncing around.

"Finally we can get out of that stinky elders den and stop hearing their stupid river stories!" Mousekit moaned.

"We've never been up this late!" Graykit mewed.

"I can see that." Jaysong said looking at the kits carefully.

Then both kits rolled around laughing and eventually Leafkit joined in but they didn't care and they laughed together as friends.

_I know short chapter! Boring chapter! But next chapter they get to ask Dawnpaw and Honeypaw some questions and something surprising will happen... I'm not gonna tell. This kind of turned into a murder mystery, huh?_


End file.
